Spa of Dreams
by mbravesgirl7
Summary: Things have gradually been changing for Rukia and Byakuya over the past few months, but the biggest change occurred today - Rukia's birthday! Byakuya wanted to show her just how much she means to him so he planned a special trip just for her to the Spa of Dreams. This little trip changes everything. (ByaRuki)


**Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Bleach._**

 **Dedicated to OPGirl! I hope you enjoy your request my friend!**

 **Warning: ByaRuki lemon, which is also my first lemon so please be nice! I'll definitely take suggestions, and you can PM with those if you would rather! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

A chirping outside of her window woke Rukia up. She looked around the room groggily hoping to catch a glimpse of the clock. Seeing the time, she stretched in bed before climbing out to face the day.

Stumbling over to her closet to gather her uniform, Rukia kicked her dresser. She mumbled curses at her clumsiness. A nice, hot shower would be just the thing to wake her up, so she grabbed everything and headed to the bathroom. Unfortunately, as soon as she turned on the faucet, the water wouldn't come out.

"Just great! This is the perfect way to start the morning!" She exclaimed sarcastically as walked back into her room.

"I better go borrow Byakuya's bathroom or I'll be late!" Rukia explained as she searched for his spiritual pressure. A sigh of relief escaped Rukia's lips. Byakuya wasn't anywhere near the house. Over the past six months, he's been acting more like her boyfriend than her brother, especially since he banded her from calling him brother ever again even in public – not that she minded. He was handsome as sin, but she always placed him into the untouchable category until recently. Rukia was still getting adjusted to that idea so she's been avoiding him lately after their sudden make out secession a week ago. Rukia just blamed it on the sake, but she knew it was the from the hidden sexual tension that they both kept bottled up for over 50 years.

Making her way to his bathroom, Rukia heard the fountain running outside the open balcony door, which was unusual. Byakuya normal closed his room before he left for the day. "Maybe one of the servants is cleaning the pond?" She stated to herself.

Rukia shrugged it off as she opened the bathroom door. Steam greeted her. Standing there in his full naked glory was none other than Byakuya Kuchiki drying off with a towel. Rukia's jaw hit the floor as she stood there and stared.

"Rukia?" Byakuya asked with a slight hit of amusement. His long, jet black hair clung to his face as he attempted to dry it with little shame. The man was smiling on the inside, but kept his face stoic.

"Uhm, yes?" She asked with a tremor in her voice as her eyes roamed his body – his perfect chiseled body. Her mouth watered just at the sight of him.

Amused played in his eyes. "Are you going to stand there and stare all day?" He asked her. Byakuya looked that Rukia was finally enraptured by his presence.

Violet eyes widened in shock. Oh gosh, she was starring? "N…NO. My shower is broke." Rukia stuttered as she looked away trying to hide her face not noticing how close Byakuya was now.

Looking back up and coming face to face with his beautiful eyes, she mumbled, "I was going to borrow yours since I didn't huh..." Rukia completely lost her train as he walked by her still completely naked.

"That's fine. Don't be late for work." He told her with a brief hint of a smile hid by his hair. Rukia just stared in amazement at the fine specimen in front of her.

Before Byakuya walked out of the room, he turned back, "Happy Birthday, Rukia."

Right, today was her birthday. "Thank you, Byakuya." Rukia replied with a flush and hurriedly shut the door. It took her a good 10 minutes to get her head on straight before she could even process their meeting. Seeing Byakuya naked was enough to distract anyone for the next century or two.

* * *

Arriving two minutes early, Rukia went and made tea for Captain Ukitake before their normal morning meeting. He greeted her with a smile as she walked in carrying the tray.

"Good morning, Rukia." He told her happily.

"Good morning, Captain." She replied with a smile.

Rukia began to pour their tea as she prepped for their meeting. She didn't notice when Ukitake reached into his haori sleeve pulling out a note. "Since today is your birthday, you are only allowed to stay till lunch, Rukia, then you are to do everything this note says."

"Thank you, sir!" Rukia told him excitedly. After a moment, she went to give him a hug. Not many people remembered her birthday, but Ukitake always did something special for her. "I appreciate the time off, but are you sure? You've been ill lately. I don't mind staying." She asked with a hint of worry.

"I'm perfectly fine today!" He told her. "Now, read your note."

Following his orders, a smile crossed Rukia's lips as she read the note in her hand. Byakuya was surprising her with a trip to the World of the Living. He'd been leaving her little gifts like a random flower, book, or Chappy doll for the past few days, and now this spa day as he called it. "Thank you, Captain Ukitake." Rukia told him.

"If you will excuse me then, I will go attended to all the paper work before I leave."

"Very well! But you have to leave for the afternoon, I will not take no for an answer."

"I will, Captain Ukitake. Thank you again!" Rukia replied before she dashed to finish large stack of the paperwork.

Once the clock struck 12, Rukia flash stepped all the way to the manor. She packed a bag for the day just like the note stayed, but she was curious as to way she needed a bag in the first place. Weren't spas supposed to give you big fluffy robes to walk around in between spa treatments?

Finally setting on what to bring, Rukia just grabbed her swim suit, a fancy dress, underwear, and her favorite manga. The swim suit was for the hot springs and fancy whirl pools the spa package offered. A fancy dress for her to change into because today she wanted to look her best. Underwear was an essential because who can live without those things right? The manga was just in case she got bored. Relaxing didn't always come natural to her, but when she had the free time, she would always draw or read.

Now with her bag ready, Rukia went to the senkaimon. "Have fun, Ms. Rukia!" Her female servant Ami called out.

"I will, Ami. Have a good day!" Rukia told her happily as she walked through the gate.

Once Ami knew Rukia was gone, she sent a note to Byakuya informing him that Rukia followed his instructions to a T. The poor girl had no idea what was instore for her today. The elders were already planning a wedding after Byakuya's discussion with them last week.

* * *

Rukia entered Karakura Town Beaming. She stopped off at Kisuke's shop to get her gigai before heading off to the spa. Oddly enough, the blonde man wasn't there, but Tessa assured her that everything was well. Kisuke and Yoruichi just went out for town for a day, which wasn't too unusual for them. Kisuke must have wanted to experiment on something.

Thanking Tessa for her gigai, Rukia made her way to the spa. She followed the hand-written instruction, only getting turned around once. This pack was located in the upscale part of town, and she rarely explored here before.

She saw the sign "Spa of Dreams" painted so elegantly above a building enclosed in glass, but you couldn't see the occupants. Large foliage covered most of the area so the visitors would be able to soak up the sunlight with worry. This small face made Rukia feel relief, but also nervous at the same time. What if she saw some she knew? All of her research suggested that most of the guests would be walking around in barely there clothing or the robes. Her cheeks flushed pink at the thought of seeing any male that she knew barely dressed in anything - Almost like this morning with Byakuya. That did it! Rukia was now a bright shade of red, daydreaming and drooling over him.

"Head in the game, Kuchiki!" She told herself as she walked through the double doors to the front desk.

"Hi, I have a reservation for Rukia Kuchiki."

"Welcome, Mrs. Kuchiki. We have everything planned out for your stay this afternoon. Here is your schedule. Please follow the sign to the changing rooms, and here is a key for your locker."

Rukia looked over the sheet the curly haired attendant handed her and grabbed her key. She completely missed the woman accidently calling her Mrs. Instead of Miss. "Thank you." Rukia replied before she headed off for the mud bath first with aromatherapy.

Nervously, Rukia walked into the room where several other women were. She key her bathing suit on for this adventure. Sinking into the mud, Rukia squirmed. The silty material on her skin was felt weird at best. Without staying long, and she found the showers.

Once changed, she found an attendant standing in the door way, he eyed her discreetly, but appreciatively. "Excuse me…" She stared.

"Yes, miss."

"Can I move to the stone body works and add my aromatherapy there? The mudd bath and anything related to it is just not for me."

"May I see your schedule?" He asked her. Rukia gave him it to him silently. Realizing who she was, he replied, "I'm sorry it wasn't to your liking, Mrs. Kuchiki. Please feel free to do whatever you would like to today. You package covers anything your heart desires."

"Huh…Thank you?" She stated. Did he just call her Mrs. Kuchiki instead of Miss?

Shrugging it off, Rukia headed over the to hot stone station. A female attendant was waiting for with a smile. "Welocme, please remove you clothing and lie on the table." She requested as she turned her back to Rukia.

"While your getting prepared, miss, what scent would you like?" The attendant asked.

Rukia knew instantly with even thinking. "Do you have cherry blossoms?" She asked hopefully as she climbed on the table. Rukia laid down and covered her butt with the towel as she heard the attendant's reply.

"Of course, ma'am." The attendant retrieved the oils for the diffuser and made sure her rocks were the right temperature for the treatment. Satisfied with every, she asked, "Are you ready to begin?"

Rukia entered Karakura Town Beaming. She stopped off at Kisuke's shop to get her gigai before heading off to the spa. Oddly enough, the blonde man wasn't there, but Tessa assured her that everything was well. Kisuke and Yoruichi just went out for town for a day, which wasn't too unusual for them. Kisuke must have wanted to experiment on something.

Thanking Tessa for her gigai, Rukia made her way to the spa. She followed the hand-written instruction, only getting turned around once. This pack was located in the upscale part of town, and she rarely explored here before.

She saw the sign "Spa of Dreams" painted so elegantly above a building enclosed in glass, but you couldn't see the occupants. Large foliage covered most of the area so the visitors would be able to soak up the sunlight with worry. This small face made Rukia feel relief, but also nervous at the same time. What if she saw some she knew? All of her research suggested that most of the guests would be walking around in barely there clothing or the robes. Her cheeks flushed pink at the thought of seeing any male that she knew barely dressed in anything - Almost like this morning with Byakuya. That did it! Rukia was now a bright shade of red, daydreaming and drooling over him.

"Head in the game, Kuchiki!" She told herself as she walked through the double doors to the front desk.

"Hi, I have a reservation for Rukia Kuchiki."

"Welcome, Mrs. Kuchiki. We have everything planned out for your stay this afternoon. Here is your schedule. Please follow the sign to the changing rooms, and here is a key for your locker."

Rukia looked over the sheet the curly haired attendant handed her and grabbed her key. She completely missed the woman accidently calling her Mrs. Instead of Miss. "Thank you." Rukia replied before she headed off for the mud bath first with aromatherapy.

Nervously, Rukia walked into the room where several other women were. She key her bathing suit on for this adventure. Sinking into the mud, Rukia squirmed. The silty material on her skin was felt weird at best. Without staying long, and she found the showers.

Once changed, she found an attendant standing in the door way, he eyed her discreetly, but appreciatively. "Excuse me…"

"Yes, miss."

"Can I move to the stone body works and add my aromatherapy there? The mudd bath and anything related to it is just not for me."

"May I see your schedule?" He asked her. Rukia gave him it to him silently. Realizing who she was, he replied, "I'm sorry it wasn't to your liking, Mrs. Kuchiki. Please feel free to do whatever you would like to today. You package covers anything your heart desires."

"Huh…Thank you?" She stated. Did he just call her Mrs. Kuchiki instead of Miss?

Shrugging it off, Rukia headed over the to hot stone station. A female attendant was waiting for with a smile. "Welocme, please remove you clothing and lie on the table." She requested as she turned her back to Rukia.

"While your getting prepared, miss, what scent would you like?" The attendant asked.

Rukia knew instantly with even thinking. "Do you have cherry blossoms?" She asked hopefully as she climbed on the table. Rukia laid down and covered her butt with the towel as she heard the attendant's reply.

"Of course, ma'am." The attendant retrieved the oils for the diffuser and made sure her rocks were the right temperature for the treatment. Satisfied with every, she asked, "Are you ready to begin?"

A quiet yes came from Rukia's mouth as she absorbed the fast smelling oils of the cherry blossoms. The smell always reminded her of Byakuya.

Suddenly, a hot rock was placed along her spine. She opted for the light hot stone message since her next treatment was a full fledge Swedish massage.

"Is the rock too hot?" The attendant asked as she noticed Rukia flinch.

"No, it just feels wonderful." Rukia replied. The stone was warm, but the quick placement surprised her more than anything.

Twenty minutes went by in bliss. Her back never felt better, and all of her chakra felt aligned. Rukia took a quick break to enjoy some mint water before her next massage.

Entering a different room, she saw the same attendant from her previous treatment. "Well hello again." Rukia greeted her. "Does the same rules apply like last time?" She asked.

"Yes, ma'am. Would you like the cherry blossoms again as well." The attendant asked. She already preloaded the diffuser, but she just wanted to be safe.

"Yes, please."

"Alright, I will be back in five minutes to begin." The lady replied with a smile.

Rukia striped again and climbed on the table. Byakuya watched from a window as the attendant came out. "Is everything in order?" He asked her.

"Of course, my lord. Your wife is going to love the surprise!" She responded happily. "Don't worry, we shut off this wing of the spa to give you your privacy. It's the least we could do after your generous donation." The attendant smiled happily.

Before she left, the attendant gave him a key. "This is to leave the room if you and your wife are still having fun later. We will bring a basket by the door along with everything in her locker. "I wouldn't want to disturb the newlyweds. Once you leave here, your reservation next door is also confirmed for the pent house suit just as you asked."

"Thank you. You may leave now." Byakuya told the lady, who backed away with a knowing smile.

Silently, Byakuya slipped into the room. He was surprised at the scent that greeted him – cherry blossoms. It seemed Rukia wasn't as unaffected as their kiss as she led him to believe.

A small sigh escaped Rukia's mouth as she took in hear surroundings. Everything was making her drowsy. She heard a noise behind her assuming that it was the attendant. "I just want to warn you that I may fall asleep."

A faint "mhh" reached her ears. The attendant must still be gathering things she thought as Rukia closed her eyes.

Rukia inhaled a large whiff of the room as large, warm hands ran down Rukia's back rubbing her tense muscles. She shivered as a liquid hit her skin. Then suddenly, the area began to tingle. "It must be warming oil." She thought to herself enjoying the feeling.

Byakuya's fingers dug deeply into Rukia's shoulders as she bit back a moan. These hands were blessedly skilled, but Rukia was having a hard time believing that they were a woman's hands. Maybe it was the man from earlier?

Instead of spoiling the moment, she chose to imagine a tall, pale, black haired man working his fingers into her back. His long black haired tied in a ponytail with two pieces framing his face. Sparkling grey eyes room Rukia's body not hiding any feature from his glaze. Her curves would greet him like an old friend, and his kiss would take her breath away. Then, they would battle for dominance, only surrendering for increased carnal pleasure.

"Snap out of it, Rukia." She told herself.

Even with him not being physically here, Byakuya stole her breath away. Just the thought of what his skilled hands were capable of turning her on. Should she dare take their relationship when she returned home? She knew he would welcome it, but what would the outcome?

"You are amazing." Another small moan escaped Rukia as Byakuya's hands hit a sensitive spot on her neck.

"You seem to be enjoying this. Do you react for everyone like this, or it just for me?" Byakuya whispered in his ear causing Rukia to jump.

"Byakuya?" Rukia asked in a startled voice. She grabbed the towel that her head was resting on to cover her bare breast as she wrapped the towel around her.

Wide violet eyes met stormy grey ones when they came face to face. "Oh, shit…" Rukia whispered as she sat up making sure everything was covered. "What are you doing here? Where is the female masseuse?"

"I wanted to surprise you." He told her as he walked closer.

"You damn well did that, now please call back the masseuse for me!" Rukia demanded. She was still trying to process he was here in this place with here while she was mostly naked?

"Why when it was I this whole time?" He replied as a rare smile graced his lips and his eyes held desire.

"Y..You?" Rukia stuttered while a shell shocked expression on her face.

"Of course. Are you doubting me?" Grey eyes narrowed on her.

"Noooo." Rukia gulped as Byakuya was standing in between her legs now with a towel separating him from her naked body.

"I think it's only fair if I see you naked since you saw me this morning." He told her as he tried to pry the towel away.

Byakuya was amused at Rukia's state. Her face was a lovely pink color while her knuckles wrapped around the towel in a death grip. "I don't bite…" He told whispered in her ear. "Unless you want me too."

Her violet eyes were big a saucers now. "You want to see me naked?" She asked. His questioning just really registering.

"I want to show you how much I fully appreciate you on your birthday. He told her as he leaned forward capturing her lips in a kiss. It took Rukia a few minutes before she realized that this wasn't a dream. Byakuya Kuchiki was actually here for her.

With all the latent passion within her soul, Rukia began to respond to the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. They were fully pressured up against one another now. Rukia could feel his large erection, pressing against her stomach.

Ever so slowly, Byakuya removed Rukia's towel from her hands while their tongues battled for dominance.

Byakuya's lips made their way down to Rukia's weak spot around her neck, latching on, marking her as his. Rukia's cries of pleasure spurred him on as his hands rubbed her small breast. His thumb caressed her nipple causing her to shiver. She was so much more than he could ever hope for.

"You are perfect." He whispered to her as he laid her on the table. Then his mouth found the small, perfect breast.

"Byakuya!" Rukia cried out causing him to smile wickedly.

"You haven't seen anything yet, my dear." He told her as his fingers found her wet folds. Gently, prodding them open to ready her.

She was so tight causing him to wonder if he would be her first. If he wasn't, he damn well planned to be her last.

He could feel the her walls tighten around his fingers. Byakuya dipped his head down to her mound and latched on to her clit. Cries of rapture filled the room as Rukia felt a white blinding light encase her. "Byakuya!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Slowly, he rose from his spot satisfied that she was indeed ready for him. As gently was he could, he entered her. A slight flare of pride entered him as he felt her hymen. He would be her first and last he told himself with a satisfied grin. Byakuya halted his movements as he allowed her body to adjust to his size.

Rukia cried out in pain for a brief moment as time stood still. She knew that it would hurt, but she didn't expect it to be this bad. Byakuya started to slowly move again. He gradually shoved all of him in her. Rukia's pain shortly turned to pleasure thanks to his expert skills.

A feeling similar to before was gradually building in her stomach as they coupled faster until finally the release came. "Oh, Kami! Bya... Byakuaya!" Rukia screamed as a another orgasm to the edge of oblivion.

Shorty, Byakuya followed as spilled his seed in her, forever making her his. "Rukia! He cried out as he buried his face in her neck.

Byakuya lifted Rukia up and switched positions with her laying her on top of him. They just said there in silence basking in the after glow of their sex inducted daze.

"Byakuya?" Rukia asked.

"Hmm?" He asked as he played with her short hair causing Rukia to giggle.

"Thank for my birthday presents." She told him with a quick smile as she placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"This is only the beginning, my dear." He told her with a sensuous smile and mischievous grey. Rukia grinned back at him. She couldn't wait to see what the night held in store for them or where it would lead.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing! I hope y'all enjoyed my first attempt at a lemon!**

 **Rukia's birthday is not for a few days yet, but that's what inspired this one shot for all my fellow ByaRuki fans.**


End file.
